


I didn't mean to

by Liztening



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depressing, I Don't Even Know, Masks, Sad, Will it ever be not, seriously though i write sad stuff, walls, world stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening





	I didn't mean to

When i told you you had the strength to do anything you wanted to ,   
I didn't mean to bring you to the idea that you were strong enough to let go of everyone that cared about you ,   
I didn't mean to bring you in the position of isololation for the solid reason of "being strong enough to deal with everything alone."

 

And when i said i could finally see your walls coming down to let me see the real you ,   
I didn't mean to give you the idea to make your walls even more solid , even higher , and even thicker so that no one could ever bring them down again,  
I didn't mean to give you sight of your own vulnerabillity , just to give you the chance to put your solid mask back on.

 

And when i told you , my shoulders would be strong enough to carry us both ,  
I didn't mean to say your's weren't strong enough.  
Because they were , they were strong enough to make me feel safe.

And when i told you i couldn't possibly know how you felt that one night ,   
When you sat there all alone in your room , crying your eyes out , thinking nothing would ever be right again.  
I lied .  
Because i feel that way every night.

 

And when i told you all those things ,  
I didn't mean to push you away from me.  
Because when you left , i knew how much i needed your strength , your shoulders and even your mask.  
Because now , i can't find my own strength back.  
To carry the world on my shoulders.  
And to tear down my walls.

 

And i didn't mean to do that.


End file.
